Nightmare after the Guardians
by ArchfiendTenelius
Summary: When Pitch returns, the Man in the Moon chooses a guardian that may be even more terrifying than Pitch himself. How will the Guardians react? Will they be able to take on TWO boogeymen? Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Twas the day before Hallows Eve, in a land your eyes would not believe. For the story you are about to be told, took place with the spirit of cold.

It was the day before Halloween today, now normally Jack wasn't this excited for holidays. But there were two things about Halloween he liked. One, it was one of few holidays that had constant pranks, his favorite part of Halloween celebration, and two, it was the one time of the year when people were able to see spirits. The one day of the year where Jack could actually be acknowledged by people.

Jack was flying through the wind enjoying the breeze smiling, thinking about the next day when he'd be able to actually be seen by the people around him, when he suddenly looked up and saw multicolored lights brightening the sky. Mortals would see it as the northern lights. However, to people like Jack, the Guardians of Childhood, it was a signal for the Guardians to gather at the headquarters for the Guardians, the north pole.

Jack just sighed and changed direction towards the north pole wondering what it was this time.

When he arrived, he could hear shouting from the Globe Room. "Are you sure that's what he said? It just doesn't make sense. Why would the man in the moon want Skellington! That man is crazy! He even tried to take over Christmas in case you forgot! For all we know, he's going for Easter next." Jack entered the room and North stopped as he was about to say something then turned towards Jack and walked up to him. "Ah, Jack my boy! Glad you finally made it." Jack looked around the room to see the faces of Tooth, Sandy and Bunny, none of which looked as excited as North. "What's going on North?" Jack asked with curiosity at their grim looks.

It was Bunny who spoke up. "It seems, the Man in the Moon told North that Pitch is back. And worse yet, the Man in the Moon chose a new guardian, Skellington." As he said that name he shifted with slight nervousness as if someone was going to pop out and attack him. North boomed out "You just don't like him cause those kids he sent after me kidnapped you when they thought you were me. Jack suddenly got confused. Bunny furthered that confusion as he said "Do you not remember that he kidnapped you and left you with that giant sack of bugs!?" Bunny seemed really angry at this point. "Woah, what's going on you guys? Who's Skellington?" Jack questioned. Bunny looked to Jack. "You seriously don't know?" Jack shook his head.

Bunny sighed. "He's the figure that represents Halloween. He tried taking over Christmas a while back. That day was dark, kids expected toys from North but got possessed dolls, shrunken heads, man-eating snakes and wreaths with teeth. It was terrible."

North quickly spoke up. "That's true but don't forget he also came back after he was shot down and got rid of Boogie and released me. Thanks to that I could fix Christmas." Bunny just got angrier. "How can you defend him!? He is evil!" North suddenly came closer to bunny and loomed over him. Which caused Bunny to get very nervous. "He meant good. He just didn't do good." And with that North returned to the meeting table. "Now. Good or no, the man in moon said we need to collect Skellington. So that is what we do." North then got a snow globe from his coat and threw forward and a portal of swirling white grains opened revealing an entrance threw space and time that led to someone that could not be seen yet.

"Jack. Bunny. You two go and fetch Skellington. The rest of us have to secure the HQ in case Pitch attacks." And with that North and the others left. When Jack looked at Bunny, he could have sworn Bunny was actually afraid. However Bunny just decided to jump through and Jack followed.

When they arrived, Jacks eyes had to adjust. Wherever they were, it was dark. When his eyes adjusted he could see where they were. A graveyard. When he looked around he saw a pumpkin patch not far, a forest behind him and ahead was a town that looked like it came straight from a horror movie. When he looked back at the pumpkin patch, he though he was seeing things when it looked like a jack-o-lantern opened its mouth and smiled and when he saw a swirling hill. And as he got up he heard Bunny. "Oh I hate this place. Come on Jack, let's get Skellington and get out as fast as possible." With that he started walking towards the town. Jack followed behind him.

They arrived at a gate which was wide open and proceeded past it. The town seemed empty, like a ghost town. Then they heard voices. A lot of them. They were coming from a large building that had a sign outside saying 'town hall'. Bunny stopped at the door and gulped. Then he pushed it open. The sight inside it was horrifying, Jack saw all sorts of horrifying creatures. A razor toothed clown on a unicycle, a lady stitched from cloth, a living tree with hung skeletons, a slime covered fish man and so many more that there were too many to count. And directly ahead on the stage of the eerie hall was a skeleton taller than any other and wore a bat bow-tie and pinstripe suit.

Everyone went silent and looked towards Jack and Bunny. The tall skeleton on the stage looked at Bunny and his face lit up like Christmas as he smiled widely. (How does a skeleton smile?)

The skeleton spoke in a voice that was not all that frightening but rather warm, "Well my my, if it isn't the Easter Bunny. Welcome to Halloween town. What brings you here?" Then he noticed Jack and said still smiling "And who's your friend here?"

Bunny cursed under his breath and said "Skellington..."

* * *

I'm back guys. Sooo sorry for being gone so long. I'm gonna try to redo my stories and start new ones. Hopefully you guys like this so far. Please review, and feel free to offer suggestions. I know my writing sucks but this is the first time I wrote in over a year so please forgive me.


	2. Chapter 2

"Skellington..."

The tall skeleton suddenly looked at Bunny worriedly. "Is something wrong? Who's your friend?" Bunny looked at Jack and said "Oh right. This is Jack Frost. The winter spirit." Skellingtons face lit up like Christmas, well, Halloween.

"Winter? As in the season Christmas is in? How lovely. I always wanted to know, what is the science behind snow?" Jack just stared at the kind skeleton and finally said "Well, I'm not really sure. I just sort of make it." Skellington jumped off the stage in one quick spider like movement and landed in front of Bunny and Jack. Jack swore he saw Bunny jump ten feet and see the fur on his back stand up. Skellington looked Jack up and down and said "Interesting... You think some day you could maybe stop by one of the labs? I'd like to figure out how this snow thing works. It's just so fascinating." Jack suddenly became uncomfortable with the idea of sitting in a lab being experimented on.

Bunny spoke up "Ahem. Uh, Skellington, first off, that is very creepy. Second, we need you to come with us, as it appears, Pitch Black, the boogieman who want to unleash fear upon the entire Earth, has returned and we must stop him. However we need your help." Skellington turned his attention to Bunny then back at Jack. "My apologies mister Frost. I sometimes forget not everyone outside Halloween town is like us. I ought to introduce myself. I, am Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King and the Nightmare Before Christmas. Pleasure to meet your acquaintance." He said with a deep bow.

He then arose and turned his attention to Bunny. "I think it is best to talk. Let's head to my home and discuss this." He then turned towards the other monsters in the room. "Town meeting is dismissed. We will try this again some other time." He the returned his attention to Bunny and Jack. "Let's go shall we?"

By the time they got to Skellingtons home, Bunny got over his fear so he could complain about the walk. Meanwhile Jack just flew up the stairs. Once Skellington opened the door, they heard a bark. A ghost dog with a shiny red nose came flying down a set of stairs and began happily barking around Jack jumping up and down for something. "Fine Zero. Here." Skellington pulled a bone from his rib cage and threw it for the dog to go retrieve. They moved to the living room. The odd thing about the whole house was that even though it was covered in webs and Gothic decoration, it had a comfortable feel. "Please, have a seat. The chairs don't bite. That's the tables job." Skellington said in an almost a matter of fact tone.

Suddenly the door flung open as everyone was about to take a seat. A cone shaped man with a top hat that looked to tall for him to hold on his head came in. The man had a spider bow tie and said to Skellington in a desperate manner "Jack! Jack! Bad news! It's Sally! She's gone missing! We can't find her anywhere! Not even the graveyard!" Skellington jumped up in a worried manner at this. "Pardon? Sally's missing? Did you check the pumpkin patch?" The cone man replied sorrowfully "Yes." Skellington put his hand on his chin then something came across his face. "Check Lock, Shock and Barrels tree-house. Now!" The mayor quickly started tumbling down the hills to his car and Skellington turned to Bunny and Jack. "My apologies but I must see what this is about. You are welcome to come along."

As the car stuttered across the bumpy road they could hear a sinister laugh coming from what appeared to be a very unstable tree-house perched over a pit. Skellington suddenly jumped off the car and began running to the thing at high speed when a female voice cried out "Help! Help!" Jack flew in speed with Skellington while Bunny even had trouble keeping up as Jack was fast with his long legs and light figure. When they got close, the tree-house blew up. The entire thing flew off towards the forest and the pit under revealed what looked like a miniature casino of death. That's when Jack saw it. A giant man made out of a sack. The thing let out a malicious laugh and turned to someone Jack never expected to see yet. Pitch.

"Hello Jack my boy!" Both monsters said in unison. Skellington looked at the Sack man who swung the ragdoll creature from the meeting over his should and yelled to the monster "Boogie. I'm going to give you one chance to let Sally go." The sack man apparently named Boogie laughed and yelled out loud "You think I'm scared of you Skellington? You may have defeated me the first time but I'm back. You are no match for me Skellington! Soon I will take your place as the figure of Halloween! Or better yet... The King of Holidays!" Pitch laughed ans said to the two Jacks "Interesting to think. Two worlds and yet both have their boogeyman and Jack." With that, Jack leaped down and looked over the two boogeymen looming over Pitch especially with his face grim and even seeming a bit of an evil look. Pitch shrunk back, Boogie on the other hand called out "Now!" With that, Pitch snapped out of surprise and opened a portal of swirling black sand behind him and the two boogeymen disappeared through it before Skellington could lay a claw on either one.

With that Skellington turned towards Bunny and said "I'm with you. Just one condition." Bunny looked questionably at him. Skellington said with a grim frown "I get to tear Boogie bit by bit. The Mayor whispered to Jack "I've never seen him like this..."


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Please excuse any mistakes I make with the guardians. I have not seen the movie in full, only a few scenes. I honestly really only know about them through hijack fanfictions. Anywho. Also, thanks for the reviews. Really boosts my mood for once. Anywho, chapter three, enjoy!

* * *

When they arrived in the North Pole, Jack suddenly noticed a change in Skellington. He once more went into a jolly mood it seems. Looking around the North Pole with curiosity towards everything he sees. North and the other guardians walked in and saw Skellington examining a very uncomfortable yeti.

Norths voice boomed "Dear lord Skellington, didn't you see enough back when you first came here?" Skellington noticed North and the guardians then said, "My apologies. It is always fascinating as I normally am surrounded by black and orange. Even after I've learned my lesson on that sour Christmas, I still can't help but admire your holiday mister Claws. Oh, and where are my manners for your friends?" He advanced towards the guardians and did a low bow in a kind and proper manner and said with a smile, "Jack Skellington the Pumpkin King, at your service."

The first sound came out of Tooths mouth who screamed in horror when he smiled then immediately pushed Skellington onto the closest chair, pulled out dental equipment from Moon knows where and began furiously working on his teeth. Skellington was to shocked to retaliate the onslaught Tooth placed upon his mouth. When Bunny, Sandy, North and Jack combined finally pulled her off, Skellingtons teeth were as white as Jacks hair. He grabbed a mirror from the dental kit and tapped his teeth as he looked at them through the mirror.

"How am I going to be scaring people on Halloween now? My teeth could blind them before they see any true Halloween scare."

North said quickly while holding Tooth back from finishing the last tooth, "Sorry about that, this is the Tooth fairy, she's normally not so... demonic. It's just you know, being tooth fairy and all, she's obsessed with teeth." Skellington got up from the spot and said "I understand. Like how my Halloween nature caused me to transform Christmas into a nightmare when I was still ignorant to the fact that I belong in Halloween only." North had tied Tooth to the globe with some rope he found. She still started to bend part of the globe when she started using her wings but remained anchored.

After about ten minutes, Tooths tooth lust settled and they were able to untie her. She immediately apologized to which Skellington accepted knowing full well that it was simply her nature to go warmonger on teeth in the condition that many Halloween town residents were in. They all made their way to a meeting room and began discussing what to do.

In the middle of their discussion, they heard barking. Skellington immediately got up and greeted a ghost dog that appeared to be frantically trying to tell everyone in the room something. Skellington then saw the dog had brought them a clover shaped knob and Skellington stood up and went grim. "Something wrong Skellington?" North boomed. Skellington then asked North, "What is the fastest transportation we have?" North answered, "My sled, why?" Jack replied "No time to explain. Come with me." And quickly went to the sled.

Skellington immediately got in and when he managed to scare Bunny in, grabbed the reins and yelled,"Hyia" as he used the reins as the reindeer began flight. How Skellington knew how to fly a sleigh, Jack did not know. In about 20 minutes, they were over a flaming forest and Jack heard Skellington murmur under his breath, "The hinterlands..."

Just then, a herd of nightmares came flying up and attacking the sleigh. Sandy began using a dream whip while North pulled out his swords and Bunny started flinging his boomerang. Meanwhile Jack tried shoot as many nightmares as he could using his staff. North cried out, "There's too many, I think they're gonna take us down!" However, Skellington replied, "If missiles and Boogies machines couldn't take me down, a bunch of piles of sand horses aren't going to either. With that, Skellington handed Jack the reigns and said, "Just keep us going straight, don't crash." As if it was that easy, then he pulled from his coat a staff with a skull on the tip and summoned flames and shot them at the Nightmares. Though this helped for a while, the numbers were to high. Skellington said to North "North, take the reigns and land." North cried out "Are you insane? They'll overwhelm us!" Skellington replied "Insane, yes. Overwhelmed, no. Just trust me." North grunted then took the reigns from Jack and made the sleigh go in a steep fall towards the forest bellow and quickly pulled up and landed the sleigh as gently as he could, which was to say not at all.

The minute they got to the ground, Skellington jumped off the sleigh and leaped into the trees and soon was impossible to find. Bunny cried out, "I knew we couldn't trust him! He left us here at the hands of Pitch!" And then suddenly, nightmares began to surround them. Thousands of them. Too many to count. They began closing in when a maniacal laugh filled the air. The steads nervously pawed the ground and looked around, their golden eyes scanning the area. Then, suddenly, out of nowhere came Jack, behind him, hundreds and hundreds of... Pumpkins? Living pumpkins. Each had their arms morphed into some sort of weapon and most of them doing goblin-like laughs. This is when Skellington said, "Unleash Halloween!" And the pumpkins charged into battle. The battle did not last long as the pumpkins somehow chased off the nightmares.

Jack looked at Skellington in shock and said "How did you... Where those... I'm confused. Why did you use an army of pumpkins?

And how?" Skellington replied in an a-matter-of-fact tone "Simple. I went to the pumpkin patch in Halloween town, called the pumpkins who forever obey the pumpkin king whoever he may be at the time, and they fought. They can normally only appear in Halloween town, however, they seem to be able to also appear in the Hinterlands as it technically the hub for holidays." With that, the pumpkins all, disappeared in plumes of fire. Everyone just stared at Skellington who smiled and said, "Never underestimate Halloween. It is a time of fun and dressing up, but it is also home to some nasty pranks. And if Oogie thinks that he can become Holiday king with Pitchs army, we'll have to show him holidays can not only celebrate, but also that holidays, can be his worst nightmare."

* * *

Sorry for the sucky quality. I was tired and had nothing to do so I thought I'd write this. Once more, please forgive any mistakes I made. I am rusty as I stated in a previous chapter. Thanks for reading. Next chapter coming. Please review! I'd like to know how to improve and how well I'm doing. :)


	4. Notice

Authors notice of inactivity

* * *

Guys I'm sorry but I won't be writing for a while. I decided to work elsewhere on my own sci-fi series. I decided to pursue my writing dreams. I hope you guys understand. That and I have so much more that I need to do with other things that I haven't too much time. I hope you guys understand.

* * *

~ArchfiendTenelius


End file.
